Noites Brancas Geração Perdida
by Rissah Hermione
Summary: Um parente de Harry aparece e parece que muita coisa vai mudar, Hermione já está bem crescida e resolve tomar mais atitudes diante de seus sentimentos... Cap. 5 no ar!
1. Desilusões

Noites Brancas

Capítulo 01** - ****Desilusões**

Era uma noite maravilhosa, uma dessas noites que apenas são possíveis quando somos jovens. O céu estava tão cheio de estrelas, tão luminoso, que quem erguesse os olhos para ele seria forçado a perguntar a si mesmo; será possível que sob esse céu possam viver pessoas infelizes e vazias? Isso mesmo, era exatamente assim que ela se sentia.

Em todos esses anos Hermione não havia estado pior, e sentada á beira daquele lago a contemplar aquele exuberante céu sentia até uma certa melancolia, como ela nunca havia notado que o céu em Hogwarts era tão lindo? Pelo menos olhando para ele esquecia por uns momentos o que lhe trazia tanta tristeza: Nesses últimos dias sentia um grande vazio em seu coração, faltava algo que não podia obter nos livros: Amor, era isso que precisava. Ela já tinha namorado uma vez, mas Victor Krum não era exatamente quem ela queria.

Rony estava realmente sem sono aquela noite, já havia se virado e revirado em sua cama, e nada do sono chegar. Decidiu então ir até ao Salão Comunal esperar seu amigo voltar de seu encontro com Cho Chang. Então vestiu um de seus _suéteres _feito pela sua mãe no último natal e desceu as escadas em espiral. O Salão Comunal estava totalmente vazio, exceto por um elfo doméstico que arrumava a bagunça dos grifinórios, mas quando percebeu sua presença sumiu rapidamente. Rony sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente a lareira e já estava se preparando para esperar quando ouviu alguém entrar, mas não era Harry quem ele vira mas sim Hermione um tanto cabisbaixa.

– Hermione? Gritou o menino levantando-se causando um grande susto em sua amiga.

– Rony, não faça mais isso! Quase tive um colapso – falou Hermione levando a mão ao peito.

– Desculpe. - Disse Rony embaraçado – pensei que já estivesse dormindo.

– Eu fui dar uma volta depois que sai da biblioteca os jardins me pareceram tão convidativos - falou a menina num tom sonhador. – E você o que faz aqui ? – Perguntou voltando ao seu tom normal.

– Eu estava sem sono e resolvi descer e esperar o Harry. -Rony aproximouo-se de Hermione.

– Mais encontros? – Rony assentiu com a cabeça – Esses dois não sei como ainda não enjoaram, são muito grudados, mesmo assim eu os admiro por que eles se gostam de verdade

– Rony somente dizia que sim com a cabeça – Bem que eu queria Ter um amor assim – falou mais para si mesma do que para Rony. –Rony será que posso ficar e esperar também?

– É claro sinta-se à vontade – o garoto indicou uma poltrona e sentando-se ao seu lado. Ficaram em silêncio por um bom tempo cada um perdido em seus pensamentos até que o silêncio foi quebrado por Hermione.

– Rony, me diga com sinceridade, o que há de errado em mim?- perguntou a garota com tristeza.

– Como assim Mione? Além de estudar como uma louca e esquecer o mundo a sua volta, nada

disse Rony tentando arrancar um sorriso de sua amiga, mas isso não aconteceu, pois ao ouvir isso Hermione levantou-se e deu as costas para o garoto que não entendeu nada.

– Mione...desculpe, aonde você vai? Eu não quis...mas a menina já estava longe e não pode ouvir as últimas palavras de seu amigo.

– É assim que ele me vê, como uma C.D.F, que não pensa em mais nada...Gina será que ele não entende?- dizia Hermione enquanto comia incontrolavelmente tudo o que via na mesa.

– Calma Mione, também não é assim, mas o que é uma pessoa C.D.F?- perguntou a menina intrigada.

– É uma expressão trouxa, quer dizer cabeça de ferro, ou seja, quem só pensa em estudos!– respondeu Hermione.

– Ah, o Rony é bobão mesmo, mas ele não deve Ter feito por mal, mas mesmo assim, desde quando você se importa com a opinião daquele c.d.v...cabeça de vento. – Quando disse isso Gina caiu na gargalhada, mas Hermione não achou nada engraçado, o que fez a pequena Weasley parar de rir – Ah, Hermione, como sou insensível, você voltou a gostar dele não é? Pensei que o Victor tivesse feito você esquecê-lo.

– Não, eu sempre gostei do Rony. – Sussurrou Hermione olhando para os lados. – Ele é que nunca enxergou isso , ele só me vê como amiga, ou pior...irmã!

– E aí cara , como foi o seu encontro? – perguntou Rony a Harry enquanto corriam pelas escadas atrasados – pelo visto foi bom nem vi você chegar.

– Nem tanto, eu não sei o que deu na Cho, mas ela não parava de falar na forma que Cedrico a tratava e fazendo comparações com os namorados de suas amigas, então acabamos discutindo por que eu disse a ela que era Harry Potter e não Cedrico, nem os namorados de suas amigas.

– Acho que me enganei. Mas logo vão fazer as pazes você vai ver. – Disse Rony dando um tapinha em suas costas.

– Não sei se quero isso –mas Rony nãopôdechegar a dar sua opinião sobre isso pois o sinal tocou nesse mesmo momento e os dois saíram correndo desabalados para a aula do professor Flint.

Mal chegara a hora do almoço e Gina já estava pedindo arrego. Ela não agüentava mais essas aulas, estava mesmo a fim de não voltar para as aulas, mas isso seria suicídio, pois ela estava no quinto ano, então sem chance, teria de agüentar...

– Gina...

– Que foi? – respondeu de mau humor sem ver quem lhe chamava o que foi um erro ao perceber que era Harry, ficou muito vermelha e não sabia onde e enfiar a cara – desculpe Harry, pensei que fosse outra pessoa.

– Tudo bem , eu só queria saber onde está o Rony você sabe? – Perguntou o menino sentando-se ao lado de Gina.

– Na verdade eu só vi o Rony no café, mas você já procurou no campo de Quadribol?

– Ainda não, mas você iria até comigo? – Perguntou o garoto esperançoso – é que eu não gosto de andar sozinho.

– Claro! – disse Gina levantando-se muito feliz com o convite.

– Valeu Gina, – dizendo isso Harry, plantou-lhe um beijo na bochecha, o que fez a menina corar ainda mais.

– Harry posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – disse Gina quando saíam do Castelo.

– Você já fez – brincou Harry, deixando a garota muito sem graça – mas pode fazer outra.

– Concertou.

– Você e a Cho... bem é que... porque não está com ela? – falou a garota de uma vez. – Vocês sempre estão juntos, o que aconteceu hoje?

– Hoje nada, mas ontem nós brigamos.

– Brigaram é? – disse Gina tentando disfarçar a alegria – puxa, sinto muito.

– Não precisa, estava mesmo querendo dar um tempo sozinho, aquilo não é o Rony? – disse Harry querendo mudar o rumo da conversa.

– Não sei, está voando muito alto – falou Gina olhando para cima , o que lhe fez esbarrar em Harry e cair em cima dele, numa posição muito comprometedora. – Ai Harry me desculpe – disse a garota tentando se levantar muito envergonhada.

– O que é isso! Harry!

– Cho? Não é nada disso – disse Harry levantando-se rapidamente.

– Eu tinha que ver com meus próprios olhos, como você pôde?- disse a menina muito brava.

– Eu não fiz nada, Cho quer me escutar! –gritou Harry.

– Você não tem o que explicar, eu vi – disse Cho dando as costas.

– Desculpe Gina, nos falamos depois – disse Harry e foi atrás da garota.

– Ah, não tá tudo bem Harry – respondeu Gina mesmo sabendo que ele não a ouviria – Eu não me importo que você me faça de idiota de vez em quando – ironizou a menina – basta você querer Harry e estarei lá as sua ord...

– Falando sozinha Weasley?

Gina estava com tanta raiva que não percebeu Malfoy se aproximando.

– Não enche! – disse a garota apressando o passo, pois agora teria que voltar sozinha para o Castelo, Graças a Harry.

– Ei, não tão rápido – disse Malfoy segurando Gina pelo braço – Você pensa que é fácil assim? Me insulta, e sai sã e salva?

– Me solta, seu imundo – disse Gina, querendo disfarçar o seu medo, mas não foi a melhor coisa a dizer, pois quando ouviu isso ele a segurou ainda mais forte.

– Perdeu o juízo? Essa raiva toda é por causa do Potter?

– Não te interessa – disse ela tentando se desvencilhar dos braços de Malfoy.

– Sabe, não tem ninguém aqui, estamos sozinhos – disse Malfoy olhando ao redor – isso me dá muitas idéias. Hoje não tem Potter para te salvar.

– Eu não vou precisar dele – disse Gina fazendo um movimento e apontando a varinha para Malfoy. – Já estou bem crescidinha não sou mais aquela garota boba do 1º ano.

– Ei, calma, também não é assim – disse Draco dando um passo para trás temeroso.

– Aprendi muitas azarações este ano, estou decidindo qual usar em você agora – disse ela se divertindo com o medo de Malfoy, teria curtido ainda mais esse momento, se o sinal não tivesse tocado. – Salvo pelo gongo, vou deixar você ir, vá! Rápido! – ordenou com a varinha ainda apontando para Malfoy.

– Você vai se arrepender Weasley – disse o garoto e saiu andando de má vontade.

– Como pode ser tão idiota – falou Gina e continuou o seu caminho rindo sozinha. "Apesar de tudo Malfoy conseguiu me fazer sorrir", pensou.

N/A: Bom, vou postar a fic toda de novo... è que tinha me faltado "a inspiração" então, estou praticamente reescrevendo a estória, espero que gostem!Reviews: )


	2. Convites

_Capítulo 02**- O Convite**_

A biblioteca estava cheia de quintanistas, afinal de contas esse era um dos anos mais difíceis de Hogwarts. Mas havia uma pessoa que se destacava no meio de toda aquela gente, não era quintanista, tampouco setimanista, no entanto parecia ser a mais aplicada de todos os estudantes.

Lá estava ela de novo tentando afogar suas mágoas nos estudos, pessoas normais nunca fariam isso, elas costumam desabafar com os amigos, ou até mesmo apelar para whisk de fogo. Por que ela não conseguia fazer isso? Por que tinha sempre que ser a "C.D.F"? Talvez Rony tivesse razão, ela só pensava nisso, estudos e mais estudos, suas notas estavam todas acima das expectativas, mas mesmo assim ela continuava querendo estudar e estudar...

- Pare de pensar isso! Se concentre, vamos! Vamos!- Hermione dizia para si mesma sem perceber que um grupo de meninas se aproximava.

-Vai lá, anda logo!- disse Padma empurrando sua irmã

-Mas cuidado, olhando daqui ela parece meio louca, está até falando sozinha- falou uma pequena bruxa arrancando gargalhadas das outras

-Calma, eu vou sozinha, fiquem quietas!

A garota andou decidida até Hermione, nem tanto, pois olhava para trás de vez em quando para ver se suas amigas continuavam lá. Quando chegou em sua mesa parou esperando que ela notasse sua presença, mas pelo visto Hermione nem se dera conta de que ela estava lá, pois nem se quer moveu um músculo. Então decidiu tomar a palavra:

- Hum, Hum

Hermione não podia acreditar nos seu ouvido, "será que estava sonhando? Aquela voz...Mas não, era impossível ela tinha saído de Hogwarts no ano passado...E se ela tiver voltado?" Ela pensou tudo isso numa fração de segundos e não teve coragem de olhar quem era a dona daquela voz fina, tinha medo de se deparar com Umbridge, o seu pior pesadelo, então simplesmente ignorou, "você está sonhando Hermione Granger", pensou.

- Com licença, estou atrapalhando? - perguntou a garota achando que de perto ela parecia mais louca ainda.

Hermione virou-se aliviada acordando de seus pesadelos "Ufa"

-Parvati? Pode falar- respondeu sem vontade, "o que será que ela quer, ajuda para poções, ou será Herbologia?"

- É que eu..., na verdade eu e minhas amigas -falou apontando para o "grupinho" logo atrás delas – Nós queríamos te fazer um convite.

- Convite? Para mim? - Ela olhou de relance no grupo de meninas e reconheceu Padma Patil e Lilá Brown, sua companheira de quarto.- Desculpe, mas não vai dá, estou muito atarefada – "por que estou arrumando desculpas?"

- Mas você nem sabe do que se trata- insistiu Parvati – nós estamos organizando a Festa do Pijama, e queríamos que você fosse – concluiu com dificuldade.

- Festa do Pijama?- "elas são mais assanhadas do que eu imaginava" - Como é isso?

- Na verdade, é uma reunião de amigas, só meninas- falou Parvati ao ver a expressão de Hermione.- E então você vai?

- Parvati, você mesma disse, é uma reunião de amigas, e eu não conheço ninguém...

- Não seja por isso, eu te apresento elas – disse a garota virando-se para suas amigas.

- Não! – disse Hermione puxando o braço de Parvati – quer dizer, não precisa ser agora, o sinal já vai bater, depois você me apresenta com mais calma – "meu Deus como sou anti-social"

- Tudo bem, se prefere assim..., mas então vai, né? Se você se sentir mais à vontade leve uma amiga.

- Eu vou falar com Gina, se ela quiser ir – falou Hermione socando seus livros na mochila.

- O.k., depois te passo o dia e o horário direitinho, tenho que ir, Snape não tolera atrasos...Então a gente se vê – disse Parvati indo de encontro com suas amigas.

- Até mais...

Harry chegou à tempo para aula de Mcgonagal, esbaforido aproximou-se de seus amigos, notando alguns olhos o seguindo, mas não deu importância, aliás, nunca dava.

- Rony, onde você se meteu?- cochichou

- Fui ao corujal.

- Cartas? Pra quem?

Houve uma pausa na conversa, pois nesse momento a professora olhava em suas direções de uma forma ameaçadora

- Weasley e Potter, executem o feitiço que eu expliquei

Hermione imediatamente levantou o braço:

- Professora, posso tentar!- suplicou a garota

- Tudo bem, faça você- disse Mcgonagal com certa relutância

Hermione apontou a varinha para o seu pergaminho e com um movimento brusco, disse:

- _Incêndio! _– e o pergaminho tornou-se em chamas

- Muito bem, cinco pontos para a grifinória – disse a professora orgulhosa de sua aluna

Pelo resto das aulas Harry não pode perguntar o que estava acontecendo com Rony, ele parecia muito atento às aulas, não deixando espaço para conversas, Hermione também não estava nada normal, e ele já não agüentava mais, tinha que contar para os seus amigos o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

- Uma redação sobre as propriedades da pena de dedo-duro, e nem preciso dizer o tamanho!- ordenou Snape, assim que a aula acabou.

- Rony, você quer e dizer o que aconteceu?- falou Harry quando saíram da sala

- Já disse, fui ao corujal, nada de mais

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?- Hermione fez a pergunta ao ver a expressão de sofrimento de Rony- Tudo bem se você não quiser contar

Chegaram ao Salão Principal num silêncio constrangido entre eles. Uma menina pequena de cabelos castanhos e olhos orientais, veio andando aos pulinhos em direção a eles.

- Hermione!- chamou Parvati – Você já falou com a Gina?

- Ainda não tive tempo...

- Ah..., mas não vá desistir tá bom?- e saiu saltitando da mesma forma que chegou

- Na verdade eu nem sei- mas a menina já não ouviu

- O que foi isso?- perguntou Rony perplexo, tirando as palavras da boca de Harry

- Eu já ia falar para vocês, de repente Parvati e o "grupinho" dela resolveram gostar de mim!

- Desde quando?- agora foi Harry quem perguntou quando sentaram-se à mesa.

- Desde hoje- Hermione avistou Gina do outro lado da mesa- Gina, senta aqui!- gritou a garota

Gina estava lá, distraída com seu jantar, quando viu "o trio" entra no Salão Principal, e ser surpreendido por Parvati, uma menina enjoada da corvinal. Logo que eles se sentaram Hermione a chamou para juntar-se a eles, ela só foi por que a sua curiosidade foi maior que a raiva que sentia de Harry.

- Oi- disse Gina timidamente e sentou ao lado de Hermione, que contava como Parvati havia se aproximado dela.

Quando Hermione terminou se dirigiu a Gina:

- Você quer ir?

- Festa do Pijama? Isso vai ser engraçado- Gina falou pensativa e desatou a rir- mas o que custa tentar?

- Isso é um sim?

Gina fez que sim com a cabeça, e antes que Hermione pudesse ter qualquer reação, Harry e Rony, que tinham escutado toda a conversa falaram juntos:

- Não podemos ir também?- perguntaram com ar maroto

- É só para meninas, nós vamos estar de pijama, então acho que já sabem a resposta, N-Ã-O- soletrou Hermione.

Hermione e Gina foram até Parvati, para avisar que iriam à essa tal festa, Rony e Harry continuavam seus jantares em silêncio, até que Rony decidiu falar:

- Harry, já conversou com a Cho?

- Sim, e nós decidimos acabar com o nosso namoro- falou sem sentimento

- Vocês terminaram? Definitivamente? Porque?- perguntou Rony surpreso

- Ela é muito ciumenta, e o que aconteceu hoje foi a gota d'água, não deu mais pra agüentar

Harry começou a descrever o acontecido, dizia que tinha cansado de ficar dando satisfações porque ela nunca se convencia, e acabou dizendo que se ela queria achar que ele tinha algo com a Gina, não ia mais dizer o contrário.

- Daí ela ficou brava e saiu dando ataques...- completou

- Mas e a Gina? Ela não está chateada?

- Deve estar, eu sou um idiota, tenho que me desculpar...- disse procurando-a com os olhos- você acha que ela vai entender?

- Se falar com jeitinho...Sabe que ela é apaixonada por você desde o primeiro ano, adoraria tê-lo como cunhado! - Falou cutucando suas costelas.

N/A.: Bem, então é isso...Está aí o cap. 2 revisado, mas me digam estão gostando?Reviews?

Eliza, valeu pela review, continua lendo, muita coisa ainda vai acontecer!Beijão


	3. A volta do goleiro

_Capítulo 03 **A volta do goleiro**_

"A 3° Festa do Pijama se realizará no próximo dia 02.

Terá início às 22:00 horas.

O local deverá ser tratado pessoalmente (para nossa segurança).

P.S: É obrigatório o uso do pijama!".

- Isso é semana que vem!- exclamou Hermione com o bilhete nas mãos.

- Sim, estou tão ansiosa...- Lilá levantou-se de sua cama e foi se sentar ao lado de Hermione.

- Mas está muito em cima!Eu não me organizei.

- Pra quê isso tudo é só uma festinha – Lilá tentou tranqüilizar Hermione – Relaxa, você tem que se dar uma folguinha de vez em quando.

Hermione sorriu, e achou que a garota tinha razão, já estava na hora dela parar de se policiar e ser tão neurótica.

- Tem razão, eu nunca paro pra me divertir – olhou para o bilhete, com suas letras coloridas – Mas então, onde vai ser?

- Na Sala Precisa onde mais? Lá temos TUDO o que precisamos, não é mágico?- riu

- Bem pensado, eu preciso levar algo além de mim?- fez a menina rir com esse comentário

- Só se você quiser algo especial...- a garota falou matreira.

- Não, acho que não vou precisar - "eu hein? O que será que ela estava pensando?"

- Avisa tudo pra Gina tá?- deitou-se – Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Gina estava em frente à fonte, tinha dado uma desculpa qualquer para Hermione, não queria ir para o Salão Comunal, com certeza Harry estaria lá, e ele era a última pessoa que pretendia ver. Ela ainda tinha esperanças que ele fosse falar com ela durante o jantar, mas ele nem sequer tocara no assunto.

Já tinha andado por quase toda Hogwarts, ou pelo menos os lugares que conhecia, começou a subir as escadas que davam em torre, porque queria ver o céu, na primavera ele ficava muito bonito. Parou de repente, ao ouvir vozes, pensou em voltar, mas ela conhecia aquela voz...E o sentimento aventureiro e corajoso dos grifinórios, aflorou fortemente em seu peito. Esgueirou-se até a porta onde podia ouvir melhor.

- O sangue da Segunda geração do avô daquele que sobreviveu, será o último ingrediente...

Parecia uma profecia... Mas quem será que a estaria fazendo? Gina tentou ver, porém quando se inclinou para frente não esperou que a porta fosse tão leve, e caiu de joelhos ficando à vista dos dois. Levantou os seus olhos e pôde ver um quadrúpede à sua frente.

- Pequena Weasley?- era a voz roufenha de Dumbledore – Sabe que é proibido passear pelo castelo à uma hora dessas? – estendendo-lhe a mão.

Gina conseguiu se meter em uma enrascada, "tinha que encontrar logo o diretor! que azar!. Como sair dessa, que desculpa ia arrumar? Pensa rápido vai!".

- Eu... ahn... perdi umas anotações, e achei que estivesse aqui- pegando a mão do diretor – Vocês não viram nada? – deu um sorriso amarelo, olhando para a janela, onde reconheceu o centauro, seu professor de Adivinhação.

- Não Gina, chegamos a pouco, não havia nada aqui.

- Bom, então já vou indo, não quero atrapalhar – Gina queria se safar o mais rápido possível.

- Nada do que foi dito aqui deve ser comentado - disse o diretor olhando-a através dos seus oclinhos de meia-lua.

- Eu não ouvi nada, diretor, se me dão licença, boa noite – virou as costas e ao atravessar a porta correu loucamente.

Era impressão dela, ou havia escutado uma profecia? Será que ela se referia a Harry, afinal de contas, ele é "aquele que sobreviveu", e a Segunda geração do avô dele seria...Tinha ouvido isso mesmo? Porque não conseguia lembrar? Talvez fosse melhor assim, Dumbledore pediu segredo, era melhor não meter o bedelho onde não foi chamada.

Hermione acordou sonolenta, se vestiu mecanicamente e desceu as escadas, onde encontrou seu amigos já acordados. Uniu-se a eles, que estavam falando sobre o time de quadribol, não prestava atenção, queria mesmo era estar em sua cama.

Chegaram ao Salão Principal, onde havia um alvoroço, alguém queria dar uma notícia e pedia o silêncio dos demais. Sentaram-se então para tentar ouvir o que seria dito, finalmente Madame Hooch tomou a palavra:

- Peço a atenção de todos, por favor- fez uma pausa, e o silêncio se fez – Quero dar-lhes uma notícia, eu vou tirar férias, e não sei por quanto tempo, o último balaço que me acertou fez alguns danos...- todos os amantes de quadribol, incluindo Harry, Rony e Gina, fizeram: Ah...De decepção, reclamaram, e quem ficaria no seu lugar, não queriam ficar sem quadribol.- Não se preocupem, vocês não vão ficar sem professor de quadribol, pois o nosso diretor, já me arranjou um substituto - fez suspense, onde todos prenderam a respiração – Quero que dêem as boas-vindas a Olívio Wood!

A mesa da grifinória rompeu-se em aplausos, quem melhor substituiria Madame Hooch que Olívio! As meninas ficaram todas assanhadas, aplaudiam e chegavam até a dar gritinhos: "Lindooo". Mas isso Hermione não podia negar, Olívio estava muito bonito, tinha adquirido um corpo atlético, parecia maior e mais charmoso, "que Homem", com esse pensamento enrubesceu.

- Fred e Jorge vão gostar dessa notícia – falou Rony tirando-a de seus pensamentos "indecentes".

- Eles eram grandes amigos.

De repente Hermione viu Olívio se aproximando de sua mesa, todas as meninas viraram o pescoço para ver aonde a beldade iria. Ele parou na frente de Harry e Rony:

- Como vão, ainda no time?

- Firme e forte - responderam os dois num gesto quase de solenidade.

- Fiquei sabendo que você ocupou o meu cargo - virando-se para Rony

Rony ficou púrpura, respondeu sem olhar para Olívio.

- Gina também, ela agora é batedora - Harry tentou quebrar o clima.

- Os Weasley marcando presença, e você também joga?- dirigindo-se a Hermione.

- Eu?- falou abobada – não, eu não levo jeito para isso - "ele falou comigo?"

- Agora podemos abrir novas vagas para o time da grifinória, estava tão abandonado - Harry animou-se.

- Porque não aproveita e tenta a vaga de artilheira?- disse dando às costas

Pelo resto do dia não se falou em outra coisa, a não ser no novo professor, as meninas comentavam pelos cantos como ele era jovem e lindo, os meninos que eram amigos gostaram da idéia, mas os sonserinos queriam arrumar todos os defeitos possíveis nele. Malfoy chegou a dizer que quando seu pai soubesse...A velha historia de sempre.

**N/A: Então!Finalmente, mais um cap. revisado, espero que estejam gostando, agora é que a história começou a esquentar, por isso:Não me abandonem0 Mereço reviews?D, um beijão...**

**P.S.:Gostaram da volta de Olívio!**


	4. Balaços

_Capítulo 04_ **Balaços**

As aulas naquele dia estavam definitivamente insuportáveis, não só porque era dia de aula dupla de Transfiguração, e para terminar o dia ainda veria a cara de Snape, o motivo da agonia de Harry tinha a ver com quadribol. Hoje seria o primeiro treino depois de tanto tempo sem jogar, e melhor, com Olívio de volta, isso era motivo suficiente para deixar a mente do garoto voar até os campos.

Rony, no entanto parecia mais nervoso à medida que os minutos passavam, coisa que seu amigo não chegou a perceber e ele deu graças por isso. Já estava imaginando como seria a decepção de Olívio ao ver o novo goleiro de seu time querido. E pela primeira vez na vida o dono daquela cara esnobe e cabelo seboso lhe pareciam melhor opção do que o treino de hoje. Estava seriamente pensando em insultar o professor a fim de levar uma detenção, mas antes que pudesse pensar melhor no assunto o sinal tocou e Harry pulou da cadeira, fazendo-o voltar à realidade.

- Vamos Rony!

- Harry vá indo à frente, eu tenho uma dúvida sobre a matéria, preciso falar com Snape.

- Como! Rony, depois você pergunta para a Hermione... Agora vamos logo – disse com entusiasmo puxando o menino sala afora.

Hermione tinha observado a cena de perto, mas achou melhor não se pronunciar, viu que Rony estava mesmo muito nervoso, mas Harry não falava em outra coisa. Ela não podia negar que queria dar uma olhadinha nesse treino também, Harry, Rony e Gina até insistiram pra ela ir, mas tinha vergonha, não sabia ao certo porque.

- Mione! Ainda bem que eu te encontrei.

- Oi Gina, pensei que estivesse no treino – falou tranqüilamente ao descer as escadas que davam para o hall de entrada.

- Eu estava, mas agora precisamos de você, venha – Gina fez um gesto com a mão chamando-a.

- Como assim precisamos? – Só agora que estava perto de sua amiga notou que ela estava meio descabelada.

- Nós, o time da nossa casa – acentuou bem as últimas palavras – Quando chegarmos você vai entender...

Hermione seguiu a garota até o campo de quadribol, o que foi difícil, pois Gina corria muito e Hermione não era nada atlética.

- Mione, faça o possível ta? Eu sei que você é capaz!- disse Gina afastando-se, deixando Hermione ainda mais confusa.

Ela ficou lá parada pensando no que a esperava, podia ver alguns pontinhos voando no ar, porém não podia reconhecê-los. Gina decolava neste mesmo momento em sua vassoura, observou-a voar e chegar bem perto de outra vassoura, e começarem a descer em sua direção. Só aí então ela conseguiu ver Gina e Olívio Wood pousando em sua frente.

- Oi Hermione – disse Olívio descendo de sua vassoura.

- Oi, como vai?- respondeu sem jeito.

- Gina me disse que você leva jeito pra quadribol, como vamos ter que abrir vagas para novos jogadores, pensei que você pudesse fazer o teste antes de anunciarmos novas vagas. - falou Olívio sem rodeios.

- Mas eu não sou boa nisso não, eu só jogo nas férias quando vou pra casa da Gina, não tenho técnica e tudo mais – Hermione deu uma olhada em sua amiga com cara de conversamos depois.

- Ah, Mione não seja modesta, você joga bem sim!- Sem pedir a opinião de sua amiga, Gina dirigiu-se a Olívio – Faça o teste Olívio, não dê ouvidos, ela só está um pouco tímida.

- O.k, então podemos começar! – Disse empolgando-se – Gina você pode chamar os meninos para virem até aqui?

- Claro – deu um impulso com os pés - Já volto.

"E agora? O que ia fazer? Tinha que escapar dessa de alguma forma"

- Olívio, eu não se quero fazer o teste – Disse Hermione baixinho.

- Calma, não é nada demais, não fique nervosa – Olívio disse olhando-a carinhosamente, isso a fez ficar com muita vergonha.

"Está tudo bem, vai correr tudo bem, eu não vou tropeçar nem cair" mentalizou Hermione.

- Oi meninos - disse Hermione quando Harry e Rony desceram de suas vassouras.

- Oi – responderam juntos.

- Que bom que você veio, achei que a Gina não ia conseguir te convencer – Rony disse feliz.

- Na verdade nem eu sabia, não é mesmo Gina? – falou sarcasticamente, fuzilando Gina com o olhar.

- Mas então, em que posição você costuma jogar?- perguntou Olívio, com duas vassouras na mão.

- Batedora – foi Gina quem respondeu, muito rápido com um largo sorriso no rosto.

- Então, porque não começamos logo isso?- animou-se Harry.

"Hermione ia ficando mais nervosa a cada segundo, batedora? O que Gina tinha na cabeça? Ela nunca tinha jogado nessa posição!" Olívio entregou a vassoura em suas mãos, deu um impulso e fez sinal para que ela fizesse o mesmo. "E lá vou eu". Meio trêmula montou em sua vassoura, deu um impulso e se assustou quando a mesma começou a pairar sobre o campo. Olívio se aproximou e disse:

- Os balaços estão soltos, tudo o que tem que fazer é bater neles, com toda a sua força!- Virou-se para o time que estava a sua volta – Em suas posições – gritou.

Começara o teste, estava fazendo de tudo pra não sentir medo daquilo, estava a quinze metros do chão e tinha que desviar balaços, sem ser atingida por eles! Como isso era possível não sabia, e então viu um balaço indo a direção a Rony deu uma guinada na vassoura e tentou bater com toda força no balaço, e ele atravessou a baliza esquerda depois de passar a poucos centímetros do nariz de Rony.

– Boa mira – Rony disse sorrindo, depois do susto.

Um outro balaço quase atingiu Gina na cabeça, mas esse Hermione não conseguiu alcançar então gritou: - Gina, abaixa!

Olívio viu a cena e sorriu para ela.

- Menina esperta você, hein!

Hermione ouviu o comentário de Olívio, e ficou toda abobada sorrindo pra ele, então ele apontou pra baixo e ela viu um balaço bem perto de bater no braço de Harry, Desesperou-se e foi ao encontro dele, mas quando ela pensou em agarrar o taco com as duas mãos, se desequilibrou e acabou escorregando da vassoura, caindo. Olívio mais que imediatamente empinou sua vassoura para baixo, conseguiu pegar Hermione antes que caísse no chão.

- Mione, você está bem – perguntou preocupado, a menina tinha perdido a cor, estava branca, parecia desmaiada. Deitou-a com cuidado no chão.

Agora todo o time já estava em volta dos dois observando.

- O que aconteceu ela está bem!- Rony olhando-a desesperado.

Hermione abriu os olhos, o seu coração batia acelerado, tinha escorregado da vassoura, mas não sentia dor nenhuma, viu o time em volta dela, Olívio estava ao seu lado.

- Eu caí? – foi o que conseguiu falar.

- Não, você escorregou, mas eu te aparei a tempo, antes de você cair no chão, e parece que você desmaiou.

- Eu ahn... Obrigada. – levantou-se, pôs a mão na testa.- Parece que eu não levo jeito pra quadribol não é Gina?

- Claro que leva, só precisamos arrumar outra posição pra você, que tal artilheira? – abriu um largo sorriso.

- Acho que chega de quadribol por hoje - Disse Olívio.

Os campos estavam floridos, os pássaros cantavam alegremente, os animais deixavam seus ninhos e suas tocas , no lago a lula gigante parecia dançar festejando o sol que lhe banhava. Era primavera, a natureza toda estava em harmonia.

Lá do alto, Dumbledore contemplava isso tudo, amava a natureza, mas essa ainda era um grande mistério que talvez nunca pudesse desvendar. Mas seus pensamentos não estavam direcionados para isso, tinha um grande problema a ser resolvido, e rápido antes que fosse tarde demais. Havia convocado uma reunião, os aurores estavam pra chegar, juntos estava certo de que chegariam a uma resolução para mais esse problema.

Minerva foi a primeira a chegar, logo depois dela chegaram os Weasley, após alguns minutos, estavam lá todos reunidos, curiosos e preocupados com a "novidade".

Dumbledore tomou a palavra:

- Meus queridos, convoquei-os para esta reunião de urgência, por um fato que vocês, acho, já podem imaginar – ele deu alguns passos em direção a sua mesa

– Mais uma profecia foi feita, e por acaso, felizmente, eu a ouvi.Voldemort está prestes a concluir um poderoso e maligno feitiço, e para isso só precisa de mais um ingrediente – fez uma pausa enquanto todos se entreolhavam, mas ninguém deu um pio, antes que o velho bruxo concluísse.- Ele está atrás do primo de Harry, e ele corre sérios riscos de vida.

- Você quer dizer o Dursley? – Gui teve que se manifestar – o porco Dursley? – sua mãe puxou sua orelha ao ouvir o comentário, fazendo o jovem e forte rapaz, fazer careta como uma criança. – Ai! Isso doeu! – reclamou.

- Ele é um ser humano, mesmo que não goste de bruxos, não merece a morte, Gui, comporte-se.

- Não se trata de um Dursley, Harry tem um outro primo, desconhecido, até esse momento por todos nós – O diretor novamente atraiu as atenções para si.

– Certamente é bruxo.

- E porque não está em Hogwarts? – Ninfadora questionou.

- Simples, ele não é desse continente, então não está nos territórios de Hogwarts.

- E de onde ele é?- O Sr. Weasley resolveu perguntar, falando por todos.

- América do Norte, E.U.A.

N/A: Nossa, eu gostei desse capítulo, não mais que o quinto que já está escrito!Bom, espero que vcs tenham gostado...Reviews!Please...

Um beijão e meus agradecimentos para Júlia,Royal e Eliza, brigadão!Espero que gostem desse cap.Me digam...T+ )


	5. A Festa do Pijama

Capítulo 5: **_A Festa do Pijama_**

Já era a décima vez que Harry deixava o pomo escapar, estava muito desatento naquele dia, era o que Olívio dizia.

- Harry, assim não vamos conseguir ganhar nem da Lufa-Lufa! – dizia o treinador desapontado.

- Me desculpe, mas é que eu não estou me sentindo bem hoje.

- O.k., então chega de treino por hoje, estão liberados- falou para todos – Rony, chega aqui!

Rony já estava exausto, por isso foi temeroso pensando que Olívio lhe diria o quanto estava péssimo e precisava de mais treino, e tudo o que ele precisava naquele momento era um bom banho e sua cama bem fresquinha.

- Escuta, os testes para o time serão daqui a uma semana, antes de abrir as vagas, não tem ninguém que você conheça e possa entrar para o time?

- Hum…- Rony pensou, tentou lembrar de alguém, mas não lhe veio ninguém à cabeça – não- respondeu sem mais demora

- E aquela amiga de vocês? Parece-me que tinha interesse de entrar para o time, ela até fez o teste. – insistiu.

- Quem? Hermione?- surpreendeu-se – aquela ali só pensa em estudar, mas de qualquer forma vou chamá-la novamente - e saiu em direção ao vestiário onde encontrou seu amigo inseparável Harry, que no momento não parecia nada bem.

- Harry, o que aconteceu com você durante o treino?Não é querendo te chatear, mas até eu agarrei o pomo uma vez! - disse guardando a sua vassoura

- Rony, as dores voltaram, voltei a senti-las já faz algum tempo, mas hoje ficaram insuportáveis - Harry pôs a mão em sua cicatriz e contorceu seu rosto em uma terrível careta.

- Você acha que Voldemort está preparando mais uma pra gente?- aproximou-se de Harry – Então é melhor comunicarmos a Dumbledore, ele saberá o que fazer - decidiu.

- Você está falando como Hermione, eu não vou falar com Dumbledore por causa de uma simples dor de cabeça – aborreceu-se.

- Mas Harry, pode ser perigoso… - Rony tentou convencê-lo.

- Não quero mais falar sobre esse assunto, vamos logo o último que chegar tem cara de trasgo – e correu.

- Hei, assim não vale, você trapaceou - saiu correndo em direção a seu amigo.

- Gina! O que você ainda está fazendo aí? Já viu que horas são? Temos que fazer algumas coisinhas antes ir – Hermione falou arfando como se tivesse corrido léguas.

- Calma Hermione, é só uma festa não precisamos chegar no horário - levantou-se e esticou seus braços, e fez uma expressão de alguém que acaba de ter um belo sonho – e o que houve pra você estar arfando tanto assim?

- Estive te procurando – falou aborrecida – onde você se meteu?

Mas antes que Gina pudesse responder Harry e Rony adentraram o Salão Comunal, tomando a atenção para si.

- E então meninos como foi o treino? – perguntou Gina – Eu queria realmente ter ido, mas eu realmente precisava estudar para o teste de Snape.

- Foi muito cansativo Olívio está mais empolgado do que nunca e isso se reflete na gente, estamos precisando de um descanso - Rony sentou-se.

- Também não foi nada agradável ficar enfurnada naquela biblioteca, ao invés de estar treinando quadribol – Gina deu uma olhada de esgueira para Hermione, que quase abriu a boca pra contestar suas palavras.

- Gina e eu temos que ir nos aprontar, vejo vocês depois – Hermione puxou Gina pelo braço, e quando não estavam mais à vista de seus amigos disse – desde quando a senhorita estava na biblioteca estudando?- deu um sorrisinho de lado e fechou a porta de seu quarto.

- Eu não estava exatamente na biblioteca, mas estava estudando - insistiu Gina desvencilhando-se da amiga.

- Humhum, sei e quem mais estava com você? – falou Hermione querendo arrancar o segredo de Gina.

- Digamos que, um amigo me pediu ajuda e não pude recusar.

Mais uma vez, o diálogo foi interrompido, mais dessa vez por Padma que entrou esbaforida.

- Oi, estava mesmo procurando vocês, pra confirmar a presença das duas na nossa festa - disse a menina saltitante.

Harry já havia se cansado de jogar xadrez de bruxo, Rony sempre ganhava todas, não tinha mais nenhuma novidade. Só naquela noite já era o quinto xeque-mate.

Ele estava impaciente com alguma coisa, na verdade estava mesmo era curioso.

- O que será que está acontecendo nessa festa?

- Que festa?- Rony meio abobado.

- Como assim? Essa tal "Festa do Pijama" - respondeu o óbvio

- Ah... Um monte de meninas dando gritinhos e falando sobre garotos – fez careta – que tédio!

- Tem razão, meninas... - fez uma jogada – todas iguais.

- Mas porque você está me perguntando isso?- interessou-se – Por acaso está pensando no mesmo que eu? – arregalou os olhos.

- Depende, o que está pensando envolve a capa da invisibilidade?- olhou matreiro, e em resposta seu amigo abriu um sorriso, que fez Harry lembrar Fred e Jorge, quando estavam a ponto de cometer mais uma de suas genialidades.

Olharam-se cúmplices, planejando sem dizer uma palavra, mas de repente o sorriso de Harry desapareceu.

- Rony, só tem um problema – disse mordendo o lábio –Como vamos entrar lá?Quero dizer, abrir a porta sem que ninguém perceba?

- Isso só vamos saber quando chegarmos – sorriu aventureiro.- pra quem já entrou no departamento de mistérios sem ser notado, isso não é nada...- dando tapinhas.

Harry pensou por alguns instantes fez caras e rostos, analisando a situação e concluiu.

- Está pronto pra mais uma "aventura"?- empolgou-se levantando.

- É assim que se fala!- Alegrou-se Rony.

Na sala secreta, como Rony previu, as meninas conversavam sobre meninos e davam gritinhos de alegria quando algum segredo era revelado, Gina e Hermione estavam totalmente isoladas, não porque não davam atenção pra elas, pelo contrário, incontáveis vezes Hermione ouviu a mesma pergunta: " Verdade que o Olívio te pegou no colo?", diziam as meninas com o olhar sonhador, e ela sempre respondia a mesma coisa: " Não, ele só não me deixou cair no chão!"

- Como aumentam a história – comentou com Gina, meio irritada.

- Calma Mione, é até bom que pensem isso, o Olívio não é de se jogar fora...- riu

Hermione responderia o comentário da amiga, não fosse pela presença de várias garotas que agora formavam um círculo em volta das duas.

- E vocês, não vão contar com quem estão saindo?- Perguntou uma menina de olhos orientais e cabelos curtos, que pelo que Hermione lembrava nunca a tinha visto na vida.

- Eu não saio com ninguém desde... – respondeu Gina ficando rubra.

- Mas você sim né, Mione? Não é você a namorada daquele ruivinho, que sempre anda com Potter?

- Eu? – agora foi a vez de Hermione ficar vermelha – não, eu e Rony não somos namorados.

- Eu sempre achei que fossem – falou uma outra menina vestida com um pijama roxo com gatinhos amarelos que ronronavam, e esticavam suas patinhas.

- Vocês querem beber alguma coisa? – perguntou Parvati quebrando o gelo.

- Eu aceito uma cerveja amanteigada – falou Gina

- Eu também.

- Cerveja amanteigada, não tem, o calor é muito. Mas tem algo bem melhor!- e saiu saltitando como sempre fazia.

Os corredores estavam vazios, o que era de se esperar, à uma hora daquelas os alunos dormiam tranqüilamente em seus dormitórios. Ou pelo menos era pra estarem fazendo isso, mas ao invés disso Harry e Rony preferiram arriscar a pele num "passeio" noturno pelo castelo. Tudo era silêncio, e eles faziam de tudo pra não quebrar o mesmo, pois sabiam que havia uma certa gata solta por aí, que parecia vê-los, mesmo embaixo da capa, que agora estava curta demais para Rony, tanto que para não mostrar os seus pés tinha de abaixar pelo menos uns sete centímetros.

Harry segurava a varinha iluminando o caminho, andando pé ante pé. Quando já estavam quase chegando ao seu objetivo, segundo Rony, ouviram um farfalhar de asas, vindo de algum lugar que não podiam distinguir. Prenderam a respiração, olhando para todos os lados, e se fosse madame Nor-ra, ou algum professor? Não sabiam, mas de repente algo caiu bem em frente as suas cabeças, num impulso, como se tivessem combinado, abaixaram-se. Era um bilhete, Harry o examinou, e leu o que tinha fora do envelope:

"Corredor do quarto andar, janela direita ao lado da escada", virou o envelope com as mãos trêmulas: "Para Harry Potter"

- Acho que é pra você Harry – disse Rony, que também tinha lido. – Abra.

Harry abriu enfim o envelope:

Caro Harry Potter,

Preciso que venha até o meu escritório, tenho que lhe comunicar um fato importante.

Traga seu amigo Rony Wesley também.

Fawkes os guiará.

- Fawkes?- indagaram os dois juntos.

Só então perceberam, Fawkes a Fênix do Diretor, parada elegantemente no corrimão da escada. O pássaro abriu as asas voou escada acima, e eles entenderam que deviam segui-la.

Ela os guiou por corredores amplos, alguns Harry até lembrava, mais outros eram estranhos aos seus olhares. Mesmo sem entender porque estavam indo por aquele caminho, simplesmente a seguiram, até que chegaram a uma sala onde havia estátuas, tapeçarias, quadros e poltronas bastante surradas. Fawkes ofereceu-lhes a pata e eles sem questionar agarraram, ela voou pra cima, em direção ao teto. O que assustou os dois meninos.

- Harry, esse teto parece bem concreto!- gritou Rony em desespero.

Harry apenas fechou os olhos, suor pingava do seu rosto, e seu coração batia muito forte, Fawkes diminuiu o ritmo e, quando Harry abriu os olhos viu uma pequena brecha no teto que se abria mais à medida que eles se aproximavam.

- Como foi o passeio?- disse a voz do diretor vinda detrás de sua mesa.

Rony e Harry ergueram seus olhos, ainda se recuperando do susto, Rony tomou a palavra.

- Uau, pura adrenalina.

Dumbledore fez um sinal e Fawkes voou em sua direção, pousou em seu colo como um gato manhoso, recebendo afagos do dono.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque Fawkes os trouxe aqui, já que conhecem bem esse caminho – O diretor acertara, era exatamente isso que os garotos queriam saber.- é simples, pensem comigo – uma pausa - se algum professor os encontrasse "passeando" pelos corredores, à uma hora dessas vocês estariam com sérias detenções a cumprir, porque certamente eles não acreditariam nas suas intenções – olhou-os por baixo de seus oclinhos de meia-lua, e eles nem se atreveram a perguntar como o diretor sabia onde encontrá-los, preferiram fingir desentendimento.

O diretor fez um movimento com as mãos indicando as poltronas à sua frente, os meninos obedeceram ao pedido, parecendo hipnotizados.

-Então – o diretor retomou a palavra – não querem saber porque os chamei aqui, essa hora da noite?- completou com um ar jovial, querendo quebrar o silêncio.

Harry e Rony fizeram que sim com a cabeça permanecendo calados, talvez por medo ou muita curiosidade.

– Essa tarde, tive uma reunião com a Ordem, como vocês devem imaginar, isso tem a ver com Voldemort.

Harry continuou com a expressão neutra, enquanto Rony se retorceu na poltrona ao ouvir esse nome.

– Mas não se preocupem já tomamos as providências cabíveis. Harry, primeiramente quero lhe informar que você tem um primo da parte de seu pai.

- Primo?- Harry exclamou surpreso, chegando mais perto de sua mesa.- Ele é bruxo? – perguntou empolgado, enquanto Rony o cutucava.

- Até onde sei, ele não é bruxo Harry, mas está correndo risco de vida, pois Voldemort já descobriu sua existência, por esse motivo decidimos que ele precisa de um lugar seguro para viver, e quando se trata de segurança, nada melhor que Hogwarts. – Completou o diretor.

- O senhor está querendo dizer então, que ele virá morar aqui? Em Hogwarts?- Perguntou Harry perplexo – Mas ele não é trouxa?

- Sim ele vai morar aqui – respondeu o bruxo mais velho ignorando as outras perguntas – E é aí que vocês entram, preciso que ajudem-no a se interar o máximo possível, mas antes vocês precisam tentar despertar o bruxo que existe nele, o que certamente tem.

- Mas porque? O que Voldemort pode querer com ele? – Rony finalmente perguntou o que estava pensando.

- Bem, vocês já estão bem crescidos, e eu já cometi esse erro uma vez não o cometerei de novo – Dumbledore fez uma pausa, deixando os garotos aflitos – Voldemort descobriu que o sangue de seu primo é um ingrediente que lhe dará mais poder, e talvez a tão almejada vida eterna.

Ao ouvir isso Harry temeu pela vida de seu primo e viu que Rony sentiu o mesmo.

- Então precisamos trazê-lo logo pra cá! – Harry falou agitado.

- Acalme-se meu rapaz, o garoto amanhã mesmo estará aqui, e sua família ficará bem hospedada em Hogsmeade, já que trazer seus pais pra cá seria chamar muita atenção.- Ele ficará sobre os seus cuidados, e acho que você pode contar com a ajuda dos seus amigos, não é mesmo?- Voltando-se para Rony, que confirmou sua afirmação.- Então, meninos, aconselho-os a voltarem para suas casas, já está tarde.- Fez um movimento – Fawkes os levará de volta.

Fizeram o mesmo caminho de volta, agora com mais tranqüilidade.Estavam novamente no mesmo corredor, onde haviam sido encontrados, viram a fênix se afastar sobrevoando suas cabeças, e então finalmente Harry decidiu falar.

- Então?Pra que lado fica a sala secreta?Precisamos contar a Mione o que está acontecendo.

Não foi dita mais uma só palavra até chegarem em frente em frente à tapeçaria que indicava onde se encontrava a sala.

- Até aqui tudo bem, mas e agora, como vamos fazer pra abrir a porta? – Indagou Rony.

- Só tem uma forma, esperar alguém entrar ou sair – disse olhando atento para o lugar onde deveria estar à porta.

Esperaram durante algum tempo, Rony já estava impaciente, queria andar de um lado pro outro, mas não podia, pois se descobriria da capa, então fez Harry prometer que só esperariam, mais dois minutos e se ninguém aparecesse eles mesmos abririam a bendita porta.Mas não precisaram, porque, nesse momento eles viram a porta se abrindo, uma menina saía de lá, parecendo bem sapeca, o que lhes chamou a atenção foram os gatinhos que ronronavam, e brincavam no seu pijama.Essa era a chance que eles estavam esperando não precisou sequer uma troca de olhares, e Harry e Rony correram para a porta, passaram pela menina que olhou desconfiada para o lado que haviam passado, mas esqueceu logo que a porta se fechou e saiu esgueirando-se pela escuridão.

Pronto, estavam lá dentro, Rony observou a decoração, tudo muito rosa, cheio de mimos e coisas penduradas.Olharam em volta, procurando Hermione, as meninas estavam todas eufóricas, Harry jurou ouvir seu nome em alguma das conversas, então finalmente encontraram a garota, e ao contrário do que haviam imaginado, estava cercada de meninas, ao lado de Gina. Aproximaram-se do grupo, o mais discretamente possível, por sorte a luz do ambiente era fraca num tom de rosa bebê, aquela luz estava começando a deixá-lo sonolento.Antes que esbarrassem em algum penduricalho daqueles Harry decidiu que deveriam ficar encolhidos em um canto perto do grupo de Hermione, e assim que tivessem uma oportunidade falariam com ela.

A porta se abriu novamente e eles viram a menina do pijama de gatinhos atravessar a sala correndo com uma garrafa na mão, gritando: - WISK DE FOGO!

A reação foi instantânea as meninas correram e a rodearam, e pouco a pouco todas saíam de lá com seus copos cheios, ela conseguiu chegar até Hermione e Gina, que não se manifestaram.

- Vocês não querem? É claro que querem! – A menina encheu dois copos e entregou-os a Gina, pois Hermione se recusou a pegar o copo.

- Toma Mione – disse Gina estendendo o copo a ela.

- Isso não é certo Gina!- Censurou

- Claro que não, mas e daí? Mione você tem que se soltar, mais, só hoje...- Hermione pegou o copo relutante.

- Vamos virar!- perguntou a menina saltitante, com o seu copo na mão – Gina se levantou e puxou Hermione.

– No Três...Um,dois,três!

Harry viu Gina e Hermione se levantarem e virarem os copos em quase um só gole.Se tivesse olhado para o seu amigo veria que estava vermelho da cor do pijama de Hermione, ele também não pôde deixar de notar naquele minúsculo pijama de Gina, roxo com bordados cor de rosa, ela usava uma trança de lado, estava linda, teve vergonha desse sentimento.

O efeito foi praticamente instantâneo, eles não conseguiam acreditar naquilo que seus olhos viam.Hermione parecia outra pessoa falava alto brincava, fazia piada e até chegou a dançar. Gina também estava bastante assanhada, na visão de seu irmão mais velho, mas para Harry, ela estava perfeita.

- Mione, o Rony não tem ciúmes do Olívio? – Parvati foi quem fez a pergunta.

- Rony! E porque teria? – Hermione falou, logo depois de virar mais um copo de whisky.

- Ora, porque teria! Mione, não se faça de desentendida, o Olívio está dando em cima de você!

- Olívio? Quem me dera..., Mas o que Rony tem a ver com isso? – falou tropeçando nas palavras.

- Porque ele é seu namorado! – Padma entrou na conversa.

- Rony? – Hermione riu, sentindo seu rosto queimar – Rony e eu! – sentou em uma almofada muito fofa e cor de rosa – somos apenas amigos – falou baixo, pensativa, olhando para o fundo do copo vazio.

- Quer dizer então que vocês não namoram? – Empolgou-se Parvati.

- Não é bem namorar, né Mione? – Gina interveio. – Mas eles se gostam.

- Mas então você gosta dele? – Uma terceira menina perguntou.

- Eu bem...Não sei...

Rony estava embasbacado diante daquela situação, será que ele tinha ouvido direito? Hermione estava dizendo que...Por Merlim, ela tinha sentia mesmo algo por ele!Mas como isso era possível, ela vivia brigando com ele, o chateando, assim mesmo ele gostava de sua companhia...Algo interrompeu seus pensamentos, Harry o estava cutucando as costelas, fazendo sinal para que desse um passo à frente.Ele obedeceu sem nem aos menos saber porque.

- Rony – cochichou – temos que falar agora mesmo com elas, não é certo o que estamos fazendo.

- Ahn? Ah sim – falou abobado.

Com cuidado chegaram o mais perto que puderam de Gina, que parecia estar um pouco melhor que Hermione.Pelo menos aparentava, a menina se encontrava agora em um canto sozinha, deitada, com os olhos voltados para um lustre que pendia à cima de sua cabeça. Quando já estavam perto o bastante da garota, falaram com cautela:

- Gina

Ela olhou para o lado onde ouviu a voz, e viu um pedaço do rosto de Harry e Rony flutuando sobre o tapete, ficou assustada e quase gritou, mas antes disso viu que eles faziam um gesto de silêncio, com o dedo encostado na boca, e lembrou-se da capa da invisibilidade.

- Chame Hermione, e vão embora – cochichou Harry.

Gina não conseguiu entender bem o que Harry estava tentando dizer, só o que decifrou é que tinham que sair dali, porque os meninos faziam gestos desesperados em direção à porta. Ela estava quase na porta, quando lembrou que sua amiga não podia sair dali sozinha, o estado era precário!Deu meia volta, e já não viu mais as duas cabeças que haviam estado ali no instante anterior.Viu Hermione em cima de uma mesa falando muito alto, parecia estar simulando o ato heróico de Olívio e a cara de espanto de Rony ao vê-la estatelada no chão.

Gina passou pelas outras meninas e puxou a amiga da mesa.

- Mione! – repreendeu – temos que ir embora

- Maaas já! – livrando-se de Gina – Eu não quero, estava contando pras minhas amigas como foi que Olívio me salvou.

- Pela milésima vez... Mione temos que ir! – Gina pegou o seu braço e saiu se despedindo das garotas que estavam em volta, com um sorrisinho amarelo.- Desculpem, mas é que ela não costuma fazer isso...

A menina reclamava, dava tchau aos berros, dizendo que da próxima vez contaria os detalhes, tentava se desvencilhar de Gina, mas a menina não cedia. Já estavam ao lado da porta, quando Gina parou.

- Mione, me escute – fez a menina parar de gritar. – nós vamos entrar agora no corredor, o corredor de Hogwarts ouviu bem?Então me prometa que não vai gritar ou fazer nada que atraia a atenção de algum professor, ou da madame Norr-rra.

Ela concordou como uma criança, pareceu entender o recado.

- Gin...Mas porque temos que ir agora? – perguntou agora mais calma.

- Harry e Rony – olhou para os lados, verificando se não havia ninguém por perto – vieram aqui, e parece-

- Rony? Aqui! Ai meus sais, cadê, porque não falou comigo?

- Shiiii – Gina desesperou-se. – Mione não faça mais perguntas, apenas prometa que vai ficar quietinha até chegarmos ao Salão comunal.

A garota simplesmente fez que sim com a cabeça, procurando em volta tentando achar Rony, certamente.

Gina abriu a porta vagarosamente deu uma olhada em volta, e depois no corredor, atravessou a porta após ter certeza que sentira algo passando por elas.Segurando a mão de sua amiga a guiou pelos corredores, até que finalmente os garotos deram sinal de vida.

- Gina – foi a voz de Harry que ouviu, vinha do seu lado esquerdo, ela olhou imediatamente e viu o rosto de Harry flutuando. – por aqui, Madame Norr-ra está no próximo corredor – sussurrou.

Ela desviou o seu caminho e seguiu a direção que Harry a indicara, sem largar a mão de Hermione, até que ouviu um miado bem próximo e desatou a correr, mas sua amiga ficou pra trás, pois se relutou a correr, e

Gina não sabia o que fazer quando olhou pra trás e viu Hermione acariciando a gata, não pensou duas vezes e deu meia volta e correria novamente se não fosse impedida, uma mão agarrou-a pelo braço e a prendeu contra parede.Teria gritado, mas atrairia a atenção de Flinch, que com certeza estava muito próximo, e qualquer coisa era melhor que uma detenção de Filch.

- Gina, sou eu – disse Harry quando Gina estava bem segura em seus braços.

Não era preciso que Harry tenha dito isso, pois estavam tão próximos que Gina pôde reconhecer Harry mesmo no escuro, ela sentia sua respiração que a cada segundo ficava mais forte, enquanto seu coração batia muito forte, agora não mais pelo susto, mas sim por estar assim, como nunca estivera antes com ele.Ela podia sentir sua respiração, ele arfava e a apertava contra seu corpo.Os olhos estavam colados, os de Gina exibiam uma mistura de medo e paixão, enquanto os de Harry encontravam-se enormes, como se estivesse acabado de ver um dementador.Várias coisas passavam por sua cabeça, uma vontade imensa de beijar aqueles lábios, mas ele não tinha coragem, o que ela faria?

Enquanto isso, Hermione que antes estava tranqüilamente acariciando os pêlos da gata, encontrava-se agora bem escondida pela capa da invisibilidade, junto com Rony, impedindo que Filch a encontrasse.Ele estava bem perto dos dois e eles mal respiravam, pois o zelador ameaçava, falava como se os estivesse vendo.

- Pestinhas, sei que estão aí, não adianta tentarem se esconder, o velho Filch aqui conhece todos os cantos desse castelo, vocês não tem chance, eu os encontrarei – chegou mais perto dos dois, fazendo com que Hermione apertasse mais seu corpo contra o de Rony, agora estavam quase colados um no outro, e aquela proximidade estava agradando Hermione, pra não dizer Rony que não conseguia mais tirar os olhos da garota. – Já sei, estão aqui! – entrou em um beco, desviando o caminho do "casal". E continuou assim cada vez mais se afastando, com Madame Norr-ra ao seu encalço.

Mas isso já não era mais desculpa Hermione não afastou seu corpo nem um milímetro de Rony e este não afrouxou o aperto um minuto sequer.Agora ela também o encarava, ele era muito mais bonito assim de pertinho, e apesar da escuridão ela reparou em suas sardinhas, que para ela eram um charme a mais.

Ele por sua vez alternava o olhar da boca para os olhos, à vontade de beijá-la era imensa, e amaldiçoou a si por ser um covarde, ela estava ali na sua frente a boca tão perto que mal conseguia vê-la, mas e se ela não gostasse?Levaria um fora, e ainda perderia sua amizade, sua cabeça estava funcionando a mil, pensamentos, pensamentos, se, se, mas, mas...

Foi quando ele percebeu a boca de Hermione cada vez mais próxima, se é que isso era possível, como em câmera lenta, ela encostou seus lábios nos dele, e o beijou como nunca havia beijado alguém antes. Primeiro devagar, descobrindo cada sensação, depois rápido e quase que desesperadamente.

Ele seguia o seu beijo agora a apertava a cintura, enquanto ela segurava em seu pescoço, estavam ofegantes, tudo o que queriam era continuar daquele jeito, mas de repente, ninguém saberia explicar o porque, Hermione afastou o seu corpo de Rony, olhava pra ele com cara de espanto, e ele não conseguiu dizer nada apenas ofegava, com os lábios vermelhos, tamanha fora a pressão de seus beijos. E tudo o que ouviu de Hermione foi: "Preciso ir".Então sem mais nem uma palavra a menina correu pelo castelo sem se preocupar com o barulho, o único som que saiu de sua boca, foi um pedido de desculpas, porque disse isso ele não entendeu, mas foi o que disse.Talvez ele tivesse feito algo de errado, pelo menos foi com esse pensamento que ele ficou enquanto via a garota partir.

N/A: E então? Como estou indo? Reviews, plis, preciso de animação! bjos...


End file.
